Consul Ganoe of Rome
Ganoe is a figure of rising stature in Titan history. He has achieved many things on the server in his time including the building of some of the greatest wonders the server has seen, establishing several democratic factions, participating in almost every major war, increasing the population of the server to include his brother Koorban and a host of others, and the list could go on. Ganoe's entry during the Second Era known as the time of the Vexellium War. Ganoe first came to Titan under the direction of the legendary Silianat during the Second Age. Ganoe's first noticable action was the clearing of the Snaky Cave near Ancients underwater base. Ganoe participated in the Second war on Vexellium as a supply runner for the warriors of the Ancients. After that war Ganoe and the newly arrived Koorban split off from the Ancients to found S.P.Q.R. where Ganoe and Koorban were the first two Consuls of a two person faction, which was quickly disbanded and folded into Silianat’s Romanica mostly due to a declining server population at the time. Ganoe was made a Senator in Silianat’s government and Koorban a General in the army. Along with some of the other legends of the Second Era, Pineapple, Wasbeer, Aosx, Ace, Hattoff, and Silianat, the city of Romanica expanded in power and influence right up until its fall. Romanica was destroyed at the hands of Herbie without much of a fight. Ganoe oversaw the retreat of the survivors out of the city with the help of Pineapple. Ganoe and Koorban lead the survivors to the distant paradise where they had first established S.P.Q.R. After the abandonment of Romanica a number of survivors re-founded S.P.Q.R. on the same location where Koorban and Ganoe had started construction of a citadel. The population of the faction grew beyond its peak at Romanica to eventually contain what was at the time an unprecedented twelve or so members united under one banner. Ganoe crafted the first full faction constitution with the help of Silianat and Koorban which would become the law of S.P.Q.R. and effectively created the first true constitutional republic on the server. Ganoe was elected as Consul along with Pineapple for what would be the remainder of the Second Era. Together they oversaw the expansion of S.P.Q.R.’s city and maintained its security through the end of the age. Ganoe's time during the Period of Un-Civilization that was the Third Era During the following era of un-civilization, also known as the very brief Third Age of the map, Ganoe tried to run a military organization which was supposed to be S.P.Q.R.’s solution to an ever more shrinking and hostile server population. Together Koorban and Ganoe were able to maintain a small band of warriors together hiding in caves, learning new ways to adapt and survive. It was during this time that Ganoe enstated the first of the Roman Legions. Ganoe's role in the Fourth Era, in the fourth map, known as the time of Legion Dominance When the map was reset to what would be the fourth map, the Fourth Era of Titan, Ganoe rejoined his old friends in Templars, the Ancient legends Silianat, Ace, and Pineapple. Ganoe was placed as Lord of the Auxilliar of the Templars and was given the responsibility of raising an army of noobs to fight for the Templars. It was at this task that Ganoe accomplished successfully beyond the expectations of all. Ganoe established himself as the General over the 10thLegion, headed by Legate Mark Antony and Prefect Koorban. He oversaw the initial wave of recruits personally and helped train a horde of warriors recruited by Koorban into the 10th Legion. After a short time of training and amassing resources the 10th Legion needed to expand from its subterranean fortress and created a base that was somewhere in between a fortress, a camp, and a city. The base included mostly houses and a few public buildings, but it was this new camp that increased the recruitment of new members dramatically; so much so that Ganoe had to create another faction, the 13th Legion to handle the volume of new recruits. After leading the faction himself for a brief time, he placed Legate Titus Maximus in charge of the faction, who failed at leading the 13th Legion successfully. It was then that Ganoe chose AranonOkra to succeed Titus as the new Legate of the 13th Legion. Under AranonOkra’s leadership, the 13th Legion took off. Other than minor skirmishing with the rebels of Revenge, who were a constant thorn in the side the Templar Knights and their Legionnaire allies, this time was mostly peaceful. But a crisis soon arose that would try the Templars, their legionnaire allies, and the rest of the server; that crisis being the reincarnation of OGOM. OGOM appeared from out of nowhere and in a short period of time had launched a blitz against the legions and Templars. Ganoe and Koorban were able to successfully defend the 10th Legion from attacks by darksource and Rambo, but the Templars were not so lucky. During one night OGOM came and destroyed a full third of all Templar’s wealth by destroying most of their faction’s secret underground base and all of Pineapple’s belongings (the acting commander) and most of Silianat’s vault. On top of this Silianat was away (the reason Pineapple was admin) and Pineapple had been missing for 5 days. It was in this moment that Ganoe made one of the most critical and controversial decisions anyone could have to make; that is the dismantling of Templars and the recreation of a new faction in its place, Romanica. In response to OGOM’s all-out war on the Templar’s alliance and the failure of the Templar’s leadership, Ganoe with the backing of the commanders of the 10th and 13th Legions dismantled Templars by kicking their inactive members and claiming their new base from them as enemies in a new faction called Romanica. Ganoe did this with some lightly voiced opposition from the missing Silianat and the support of the only active Lord remaining in Templars, Ace. This act could be seen as the saving of an Empire or an underhanded coup to wrestle power away from the rightful rules of Templars. Whatever the truth, Silianat took the actions of Ganoe as a betrayal and would launch an all-out civil war to destroy Ganoe. Before Silianat and Pineapple returned, Ganoe had secured the new base owned by Romanica and had recruited some loyal members to become his bodyguard in that faction, and he had the noted loyalty of both Legion’s commanders, AranonOkra and Koorban, and by definition all of their soldiers. This three faction alliance consisted of over 30 members at it’s height right before the civil war when things fell apart. When Silianat returned to the server he gathered a small surrounding of loyalist and sought to dethrone Ganoe from his spot in Romanica as head of the Templars alliance. The result was a long and dragged out civil war between Ganoe and his 10th Legion and Silianat and his loyalists. Without going into details both sides lost most of their wealth to each other, some of it fell into the hands of outsiders and some of it was destroyed altogether. There was some fighting, but for the most part the war was one of hiding in the shadows, paying off infiltrators, and relying of spies to destroy factions from the inside. The result was the near destruction of the 10th Legion and the diminishing of the influence that both Silianat and Ganoe had over their followers, not to mention the independence of the 13th Legion from the chain of command. Following the end of the civil war Ganoe handed his power and authority over to a ruling council of members from 6 different factions. The council Ganoe set up was made up of 2 Senators from each of 6 of the most prominent factions of the server, the elusive OGOM, the subdued Revenge, the now independent 13th Legion, Koorban’s 10th Legion, Ganoe’s remnant of a once powerful Romanica, the Rogue Ace, and some of Silanat’s loyalists in Imperium. Together this council ruled peacefully over the alliance throughout the rest of the days of the Fourth Era, known as the age of Legion Dominance for obvious reasons. Ganoe's time in the Fourth Era, the fifth map, known as the Era of Deomocracy and the Triumph of S.P.Q.R. After the next map reset, at the start of the fifth age, Ganoe established S.P.Q.R. with his brother Koorban in the southwest corner of the map. He would lead two great wars that resulted in the dispersing of their great rivals in The New Republic (Revenge form the Fourth Era) and the complete destruction of OGOM. Ganoe earned a record as one of the few undefeated in PvP combat, neglecting his near suicidal charges during the siege of The New Republic where Ganoe himself was a pathfinder for the main Roman assault and was put in a position of certain death. Ganoe also pushed for the reinstatement of the old S.P.Q.R. constitution that would lead to the longest lived democratic faction on the server and arguably the only successful one. Ganoe built the great city of S.P.Q.R. called Rome almost single handedly and oversaw the recruitment of an army of new players and the merger with the waning Templars. With the added manpower from Templars Ganoe was essentially the head of the largest single faction the server had seen, but shared the power with an 8 member Senate who held the rule of law. Throughout the Fifth Era, known as the Era of Democracy, Ganoe was a Senator of Rome and at various times held the offices of Consul, Praetor, Censor, Quaestor, and People’s Tribune. The Final War with TheNewRepublic During the last days of the fifth map TNR launched a series of surprise attacks that caught Praetor Ganoe and the other Romans off guard. Subsequently Ganoe spent most of the war trying to assemble an army to fight TNR which was bolstered in strength by the unification of several rivals of Rome. Ganoe was made Dictator for a brief time during the siege of TNR’s ocean fortress and engineered the destruction of that stronghold. After its capture and destruction Ganoe handed over his absolute power to the Senate. Knowing that Rome’s forces were too weak to finish off TNR and that the city was in a weakened state itself and vulnerable to attack, Praetor Ganoe left the city to try and scrounge up some veterans of the 10th Legion to form up a second Roman army of true Romans to help finish off TNR. Ganoe didn’t participate in the final fight outside of TNR’s capitol or witness the sacking of the sacred district of Rome as he was away gathering an army. Upon hearing that TNR had captured the heart of Rome Ganoe proclaimed himself Dictator and gathered the forces he had already assembled and marched to retake the city by force. And thus ended the fifth map of Titan; Whether or not the city was retaken we’ll never know. After this time though Ganoe took many of the Ancients in Rome and founded a new Kingdom in a new land, Gondolin. And a new era of Titan would begin. Category:People